Apprendre à Frissonner
by katiel-sama
Summary: Fic pour Fisou. Je ne connaissais pas SK alors s'il y a des erreurs s'incline bien bas pardonnez moi ! Lgtps que j'avais pas écrit, la reprise est difficile ! lol Pas très long non plus. Bon, c'est du yaoi YohxHao. Valà.


Auteur : Katiel

Genre : yaoï HaoxYoh, sinon, j'en sais rien…général ?

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à leur dessinateur, ce que les mots sont au dictionnaire mais l'idée de base appartient à mon tit cerveau fatigué

NdA : T'avais l'air tellement désespéré avec ta fic SK, que j'ai craqué ! J'ai vraiment un cœur en or ;) Longtemps que j'avais pas écrit ! Ca fait presque bizarre ;) Bon, une version plus soft mais quand même bien explicite ! A l'origine plusieurs chapitres mais vu qu'ils étaient courts, je les ai tous collés là ! lol

Bon alors ça peut être difficile à suivre par moment, je m'excuse ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. C'est –qui plus est- mon premier vrai yaoï. J'attends vos conseils ;) C'est ma chienne qui m'a inspiré par moment alors faut pas trop se poser de questions ! lol (oui, je sais, ça fait peur quand on lit ce genre de truc)

**Apprendre à frissonner **

_Prologue _

Manta ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

- Comment !

Yoh reporta son regard vers l'intérieur de la classe, délaissant le magnifique paysage extérieur afin de regarder son ami tourner de l'œil. Il bougea son casque afin de découvrir son oreille pour pouvoir suivre la conversation.

- Que se passe t-il ?

Un Manta nouvellement ressuscité sauta sur ses courtes jambes.

- Ce qu'il y a ! Un concours interscolaire ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Un concours…**obligatoire** !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain, grimpa sur une chaise et posa la tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ses nerfs l'abandonnant. Lui qui avait toujours détesté le sport était bien servi. De plus, les brutes des autres écoles ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux.

Yoh sourit chaleureusement en se replongeant dans les paroles de Bob Love. Après tout, tout cela pourrait se révéler fort intéressant. Il avait un bon pressentiment.

Au sein de l'école concurrente, l'ambiance était également à la bonne humeur. Ils ne craignaient en aucun cas de se faire battre par les avortons d'en face. Le lycée privé de la Shinra n'avait aucunes chances !

Hao sourit. Une fois encore, il pourrait prouver sa grande puissance à ces humains si faibles. Il pourrait démontrer à tous ces incapables qu'il est le meilleur, quel que soit le domaine.

Oui, cette compétition avait de quoi le rendre heureux…

_Chapitre 1 : Un rude entraînement pour une faible chance_

Au lycée privé de la Shinra, l'heure était au découragement. Peut-être avaient-il une chance au basket où leur équipe était plutôt bonne. Mis à part cela, ils avaient très peu de chance de marquer ne serait-ce qu'un point face à leurs adversaires, qui à défaut d'une culture générale développée, battait leur plein au niveau sportif.

Manta ne s'était toujours pas remit de l'annonce du concours.

- pourquoi ne pas privilégier l'aspect intellectuel ?

Yoh, sourire aux lèvres, restait confiant.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu n'as qu'à venir t'entraîner avec moi. Puis avec le tirage au sort, tu as des chances de tomber sur un sport que tu aimes

- Mais je n'aime aucun sport !

La joie n'était pas non plus dans le cœur des professeurs, qui chaque décennies supportaient le cuisant échec sportif de leur école. Le professeur principal entra dans la classe des 3B.

- bien je sais que vous pensez tous à cette compétition. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire tout un plat. Préparez vous à la défaite. Dans deux semaines nous ferons le tirage pour déterminer les trois sports dans lesquels vous prouverez votre nullité. Le cours peut donc continuer normalement…

Yoh sourit. Cette compétition n'avait rien de si effrayant. Il n'était pas si mauvais en sport. Anna l'avait bien entraîné. Il était vraiment dommage qu'elle soit repartie en Chine justement maintenant. Elle aurait motivé les troupes. Oui, vraiment dommage…

En ce samedi matin, il était vraiment dur d'ouvrir les yeux en même temps que le soleil se levait. Cependant, il restait deux semaines pour se préparer. Yoh se leva et passa son survêtement avant d'aller longer la rivière. Il mit son casque sur les oreilles, et à la douce voix de Bob Love, partit s'entraîner. Il passa par le parc récupérer Manta, qui le suivrait en vélo. Avec déjà une semaine d'entraînement dans les pattes, ils commençaient tous les deux à être rôdés. Yoh était même déjà passé aux poids supérieurs autour de ses chevilles.

Arrivé dans le parc, il trouva son ami les yeux encore ensommeillés et les cheveux ébouriffés.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le futur roi des Shamans

Le jeune lycéen ne répondit que par un grognement, attestant qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas leurs virées matinales. Yoh sourit amusé et recommença à courir, suivit de son ami.

Bien, nous allons effectuer les tirages au sort. Annonça le professeur sans plus d'excitation. Vous viendrez chacun votre tour pour tirer 3 morceaux de papier puis vous me les lirez que je puisse vous noter.

Le professeur s'assit au bord du bureau et laissa les élèves défiler. Manta avançait car Yoh le poussait gentiment. Ses traits se crispaient, son visage se décomposait et son teint pâlissait à chacun de ses pas. Arrivé devant l'amoncellement de petits papiers pliés, il fit sa prière et plongea sa main. Il ressortit un morceau, le déplia. Son visage se crispa.

- Cyclisme.

Il replongea une main tremblante.

- Natation

Il plongea sa main une troisième fois, les gouttelettes de sueurs perlant sur son front.

- Lutte.

Manta quitta l'estrade en titubant et s'écroula, son esprit s'élevant au dessus de son corps.

Yoh eut un petit rire amusé, et tira à son tour les petits morceaux de papier.

- Gymnastique, Natation et Escrime.

Il sourit de plus belle. Ca pouvait être marrant. L'escrime était un sport amusant. Il s'avança pour aller ramasser le cadavre de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible ! Annonça t-il avec clin d'œil amical.

- Pas… terrible ! Mais tu te rends compte ! Je dois faire, je… je dois… De la NATATION !

- Hey bien nous serons ensembles !

- Mais ! Je ne sais pas nager ! Avoua t-il en baissant la voix au maximum.

Sans se débiner, Yoh lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Alors je t'apprendrais ce soir !

Après son entraînement du soir quotidien, c'est-à-dire, deux cents pompes, cinquante levés d'haltère à chaque bras, vingt minutes d'assouplissement et trois séries d'abdominaux, Yoh alla rejoindre son fidèle petit ami au bord de la rivière.

Il retrouva un Manta en slip et bonnet de bain équipé de deux paires de brassards, et d'une bouée en forme de canard. Yoh se mit à rire.

- Tu comptes vraiment garder tout cela ?

- Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas nager ! Répéta Manta.

Yoh se déshabilla à son tour, dévoilant son short, et ses muscles finement sculptés. Le menton du petit blond toucha le sol. De quoi avait-il l'air à coté de son ami au corps travaillé ? Il s'imagina un instant avec les muscles de Stallone mais la voix de Yoh le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait plongé dans l'eau, cachant par la même occasion son fin et magnifique corps.

- Allez Manta. Viens me rejoindre. Tu n'as pas besoin de ton attirail, je m'occuperais de toi.

- Je peux au moins garder Coinny ? Demanda t-il en tapotant sur la tête de son canard.

- Non. Sinon tu n'apprendras jamais ! Viens, dépêche toi !

Manta, peu rassuré, s'exécuta quand même. Yoh lui apprit donc à nager. Manta se rendit compte, que contrairement à son idée, il n'était pas une pierre, coulant au moindre contact avec l'eau. Il finit même par s'amuser.

A partir de ce moment. Coinny au placard, ils vinrent s'entraîner tous les soirs pendant une petite heure.

_Chapitre 2 : Sans peurs et sans défaites_

Les préparatifs de la compétition sportive arrivaient à leur terme. Le lendemain aurait lieu cet évènement tant craint des élèves du lycée privé, et tant attendu de leurs concurrents. En effet, ces derniers étaient surexcités à l'idée de pouvoir rabaisser les têtes d'ampoules.

Manta malgré son entraînement journalier, se sentait mal à l'aise à force de passer devant les équipements sportifs installés aux quatre coins du lycée de la Shinra. Il s'animait depuis 20 minutes à expliquer à Yoh que le lendemain serait terrible, qu'ils allaient frôler l'apocalypse alors que Yoh souriait gentiment en écoutant avec plaisir la dernière chanson de Bob Love, sans bien entendu, que son petit ami ne s'en rende compte.

Les professeurs, toujours aussi motivés, avaient rassemblé les élèves dans la salle polyvalente afin de leur distribuer les uniformes pour le lendemain. Le directeur prit la parole à son tour.

- Oh bien sûr nous aurions pu vous entraîner, mais d'un commun accord avec vos professeurs, nous nous sommes dit qu'après tout, il ne servait à rien de s'acharner. Faites de votre mieux. Les élèves de Kuro Hebi (1) sont des brutes. Personne ne vous en voudra de perdre…

_(1) serpent noir_

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, après ce discours plus que positif du directeur, les élèves n'étaient plus défaitistes mais remontés. Ils voulaient tous une chose. **Gagner**.

- Repose toi bien Manta. Pas d'entraînement ce soir. Couche toi tôt. Et arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout ira bien.

Après un petit sourire complice, Yoh repartit chez lui en trottinant, le casque sur les oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, les participants des deux écoles arrivaient, peuplant peu à peu la cour de l'école privée. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables. Les élèves de la Shinra étaient fins et vêtus de leur survêtement vert pâle. Les Kuro Hebi, eux étaient costauds et arboraient une tenue noire.

Yoh arriva et tomba sur un Manta surexcité. Le petit lycéen n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait des yeux injectés de sang et grands ouverts, la respiration haletante. Il sursauta quand le futur Shaman lui donna le bonjour. Le brun était amusé.

- La journée commence par les sports collectifs. Nous avons la matinée à attendre. Tu veux voir une équipe en particulier ?

Mais le cerveau de Manta n'imprimait plus. Yoh sourit et emmena son ami voir le match de basket.

A la fin de la matinée, une certaine tension se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère. Les têtes d'ampoule avaient réussies à remporter le match de basket et de water-polo. Mais s'était fait laminer dans les autres sports par de cuisantes défaites.

L'après-midi commença avec l'épreuve de natation. Ainsi, Yoh et Manta partirent à la piscine pour se préparer. Une fois encore, Yoh se fit remarquer par tous les visiteurs en arborant un corps svelte et ciselé. Qui l'eut cru ? A ses cotés, le caïd à l'allure d'Aldo Malchione, j'ai nommé, le seul et l'unique Manta, toujours survolté.

La compétition se déroulerait en trois courses. L'addition des temps donnerait le vainqueur. Chaque concurrent devrait faire 200 mètres 4 nages, c'est-à-dire, deux longueurs de chaque nage. Brasse, crawl, dos crawlé et papillon.

Le premier à monter sur le plongeoir fût Manta. Et malgré ses membres démesurément petit, il assura. Presque idem à un film comique, c'est tout juste si on voyaient encore ses bras et jambes bouger dans l'eau, vu la vitesse. Il semblait être un hors-bord en pleine mer, ou un poisson-volant semblant flotter au dessus de l'eau.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'une petite boule de chaire rose, euh pardon, d'un petit jeune homme de première année. Il était rondelet et dès le plongeon, coula comme une pierre. Il réussi cependant à faire ses 200 mètres. Il avait toutefois fait perdre beaucoup de temps à son équipe.

Yoh monta sur le plongeoir et les cris et les acclamations redoublèrent d'intensité. Il était le seul à pouvoir sauver l'équipe. Il tendit son walkman et son casque à un Manta encore sous le choc de son exploit sportif. Et qui n'avait toujours pas pu reprendre son souffle. Il fit un léger coucou au public et un grand sourire Freedent. Il aimait bien voir les gens l'applaudir. Au coup de sifflet il plongea avec toute sa grâce, si bien que le public resta en émoi. Il nageait tranquillement, suffisamment vite puis imagina Anna en train de le poursuivre et accéléra pour passer du rythme de croisière à celui d'une véritable compétition, laissant son rival loin derrière.

A près de deux minutes, l'équipe de la Shinra remporta la victoire.

Pour la seconde épreuve, le Yoh, acclamé de toutes parts et le Manta presque remit et qui n'avait pourtant pas encore ouvert la bouche, ne pourraient pas se supporter, l'un allant faire une démonstration de lutte et l'autre partant défier la pesanteur sur les agrès.

Le jeune homme châtain monta sur son vélo avec les 6 autres à ses cotés et commença à pédaler dès le coup de sifflet. Course de vitesse, chaque participant devait faire 3 tours de piste et une fois encore, le calcul des temps déterminerait les vainqueurs. Cette fois ci, l'équipe des Kuro Hebi remporta hautement la victoire, leurs adversaires étant éliminés par forfait après une chute qui emporta les trois concurrents.

Pendant ce temps, Yoh jouait à faire le singe sur les agrès avec lesquels il était très à l'aise. La gymnastique comportait quatre épreuves : le cheval d'arçon, la barre fixe, les anneaux et les barres parallèles. Ils tirèrent à la courte paille pour distribuer les agrès. Yoh tomba sur les anneaux. Par chance, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient de grands sportifs et tous réussirent à obtenir des résultats convenables. Yoh fut le dernier à passer. Heureusement qu'Anna lui avait fait travailler les abdominaux et les pectoraux. Avec les milliers de pompes qu'il avait fait jusque là, le jeune Shaman avait des bras en béton. Il sauta pour attraper les anneaux à 2,80 mètres du sol et commença à faire ses folles cabrioles. Le jury fut impressionner mais pas autant que par les compétences de son adversaire en la matière.

Une fois encore, les Kuro Hebi remportèrent la victoire. Mais de justesse.

Yoh sourit en allant rejoindre son petit camarade couvert de pansements et bandages.

- Nous avons perdu…Assura Manta, tristement.

- Nous aussi, ajouta Yoh. Mais si nous avons perdu une, non deux batailles, nous n'avons pas perdu la guerre !

Il prit le petit homme par les épaules et le conduisit jusqu'au gymnase qu'il venait de quitter pour accompagner son ami à sa dernière épreuve. La lutte.

Une fois en place dans son cercle de neuf mètres de diamètre, le petit lycéen en vert dû faire face à son adversaire. Malgré ses un mètre quatre-vingt, et ses muscles paraissant gonflés à l'hélium, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir inventé la poudre.

Manta était donc prêt pour deux manches de lutte gréco-romaine. Chacune des manches durait au maximum trois minutes sauf si l'un des lutteurs parvenait à mettre au sol son adversaire.

Malgré son extrême habilité à la fuite, Manta fut plaqué en 50 secondes. Durant les 30 secondes de pose, et à l'aide de Yoh, il se re motiva.

- Je vais l'éclater ! Mwahahahaha !

Manta rentra à nouveau dans le cercle et ressorti 20 secondes après suite à un second placage.

Shinra perdit la manche.

Il restait deux heures encore avant la manche d'escrime de Yoh. Manta n'était plus désespéré mais en colère. Comment avait-on pu lui mettre un tel adversaire ? Il semblait tellement stupide qu'il aurait pu le tuer !

Yoh écoutait son ami, amusé. Son regard fut capté par quelqu'un au loin.

- Tu m'écoutes !

- Oui oui !

Manta recommença à parler. L'individu au loin avait disparut. Le petit homme essayait de faire accepter au Shaman sa future défaite qui serait cuisante, son interlocuteur le laissa faire, pensant que son discours était bon pour lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas grave de perdre ! Allez ! Lève toi ! allons te préparer.

Cheveux attachés, cuirasse, pantalon sous le genou, mi-bas et gantelet. Yoh était bizarrement accoutré. Ses vêtements dans ce ton verdâtre lui donnaient la nausée. Lui si peu conformiste était bien servi.

- Octave !

La main de Yoh s'inclina alors qu'il sautilla d'un pas vers l'avant.

- Prime !

Sa main bascula dans l'autre sens. Comme s'il piquait dans une tranche de viande sur un barbecue.

- Manta…j'ai faim !

- Tu n'as pas fini ton entraînement ! Septime !

- J'ai trop faim ! Je t'assure !

Manta posa son encyclopédie et sorti le pot de Nutella et les tranches de pain brioché.

- Ne t'en met pas partout !

Yoh sourit. Depuis le temps qu'il demandait une pause. Il était enfin comblé. Et pour une fois qu'il avait le droit à un goûté occidental et non pas de la pâte de haricots rouge, il était même enchanté.

Malheureusement pour lui, le sort s'acharnait. L'arbitre arriva dans la salle et lui demanda de se préparer. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son goûter. Veste, cuirasse métallique et masque s'abattirent sur lui avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf…

Yoh arriva dans la salle en trottinant, poussé par Manta. Il arriva au milieu du terrain. Autour de lui, un silence de plomb. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur son concurrent, tout de noir vêtu. Yoh regarda aux alentours pour essayer de comprendre la source du problème. Il ne pû saisir que 5 mots parmi les chuchotements qui commençaient à s'élever :

- Son adversaire est un monstre.

Il cligna des yeux en regardant l'escrimeur et reporta son regard dans le public. Puis une fois encore regarda le jeune homme bien bâti devant lui. Il s'approcha de lui et lui glissa en souriant et frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

- N'ai pas peur ! Si tu perds ce n'est pas grave.

Un rire psychotique s'éleva de derrière le masque, emplissant la salle et faisant taire le peu de supporters assez vaillant pour oser émettre quelque acclamation.

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! Je ne frissonne devant rien ! _JE NE PERDS PAS_ !

Yoh eut un petit rire. Il était marrant ce type. Son adversaire lui lança un fleuret et se mit en joue.

- Finissons-en !

_Chapitre 3 : Défiance est mère de sûreté_

Yoh sourit de plus belle après avoir attrapé le fleuret au vol. Ce type était fort sympathique. Il se devait de lui offrir un beau match.

Le match durerait neuf minutes. Trois parties de trois minutes. Sinon le vainqueur serait celui qui obtiendrait quinze touches, au fleuret n'étant acceptés que les estocs portés sur le tronc, c'est-à-dire, ceux effectués avec la pointe de l'arme.

Les deux concurrents se saluèrent et commencèrent à sautiller l'un vers l'autre. Main dessus, orientation interne. Yoh lança une quinte.

- TOUCHE ! cria l'arbitre.

Yoh sourit. Un point pour lui. L'autre fit réentendre son rire effrayant. Il avait le droit à un adversaire hors paire !

Les deux opposants se remirent en place. A son tour l'antagoniste fonça droit sur Yoh et, s'ils avaient été dans un vrai match, lui aurait transpercé le cœur. La lumière verte s'alluma.

- TOUCHE !

La fois suivante, les deux concurrents se touchèrent simultanément.

- ATTAQUES SIMULTANEES !

Dans un match de fleuret, celles-ci ne sont pas comptabilisées, malgré que Yoh ait touché une zone hors marquage. Encore une fois, son rival l'eut en plein cœur.

Fin de la première manche. Le public restait à présent totalement muet, sous le charme des deux combattants. Un point partout.

Les assaillants reprirent le combat. Le combattant de Yoh ne semblait ravi que le match soit aussi serré. Il semblait fier d'avoir un concurrent à sa hauteur. Ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus violents, et il frappait toujours le jeune Shaman au cœur. Avec l'avancée du match, il semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient derrière lui à chaque assaut.

Le jeu des adversaires était de plus en plus souple, comme s'ils avaient joué ainsi toute leur vie. Leurs coups étaient de plus en plus serrés. Leurs corps se rapprochaient dangereusement, jusqu'à quelquefois se frôler, faisant frissonner le corps de l'un ou de l'autre. La sueur perlait sur les fronts.

Plus qu'une minute de jeu. Les scores étaient à égalité, Sept partout. Le dernier jeu serait certainement décisif. Toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle.

- ATTAQUES SIMULTANEES ! Incroyable !

Les deux fleurets se trouvaient sur le cœur de l'opposant. La sonnerie de la fin retentit. Le match était bel et bien fini.  
Les deux participants ne bougeaient pas.

- MATCH NUL !

Le jeune Shaman eu un petit rire et débanda ses muscles.

- C'était tout de même un beau match !

Il se retourna et quitta le terrain, allant ramasser au passage Manta, agonisant d'angoisse, pour l'emmener avec lui dans les vestiaires.

Hao retira son masque et le jeta au sol. Il explosa à nouveau d'un rire démentiel.

- J'ai perdu !

- Mais non, c'est un match nul, pas une défaite. Essaya de le calmer un jeune homme en noir, appuyé par le professeur d'EPS d'Hao.

- Si je n'ai pas gagné, c'est que j'ai perdu.

Il retourna à son tour dans ses vestiaires, à l'autre bout de la salle. Ses pupilles brûlaient de rage et de plaisir d'avoir eu à affronter un escrimeur pareil.

- Trouvez moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur ce type !

Hao se changea en vitesse après avoir prit une brève douche. Ce jeune homme lui occupait l'esprit. Il s'était fait battre. Lui s'était fait battre. Lui le futur roi des Shaman. C'était impossible. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon ses mitaines et sa cape, comptant bien qu'il ne lui manquait aucune étoile. Il traversa d'un pas décidé, se faisant violence pour ne pas courir afin de retrouver l'escrimeur qui lui avait fait perdre l'esprit.

Bien que l'on essayait de lui bloquer l'accès aux vestiaires qui n'étaient pas les siens, il menaça de brûler tout cet ensemble si on ne le laissait pas passer. Avec sa force de persuasion sans égale, on ne s'opposa pas à lui. Il ouvrit les portes à la volée, travaillant dès à présent son discours. Il s'apprêtait à déballer son sentiment sur cette défaite acerbe et fut stoppé dans son élan en se retrouvant face à une salle et des douches vides. Un étrange sentiment gagna son esprit. De la frustration ? Il était alors capable de sentiments si humains ? Pendant un instant, il se demanda quel délire psychédélique il était en train de vivre. Puis il se souvint de l'odeur suave de la sueur fraîche de son opposant, de l'effet de leur deux corps se frôlant. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Il se tourna vers l'un des sportifs en noir.

- Tu as deux jours pour me le retrouver ou je te tue.

Hao rentra chez lui en pensant à cette journée. Tout avait si bien commencé. Il avait défrayé la chronique au tir à l'arc, si bien qu'on l'appelât pendant près d'une heure « Messire Robin des Bois », il avait ensuite écrasé son concurrent au tennis d'un magnifique « perfect » trois sets à zéro. Il avait fallu que lui tombe sur cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de tête d'ampoule. Mais si magnifiquement énervant.

Arrivé chez lui, il ôta ses chaussures et monta à l'étage lascivement pour se laisser choir sur son futon. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le courage de supporter son entraînement quotidien. Il laissa vaquer son esprit à ses bonnes dispositions.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il se surprit à penser à ce jeune escrimeur et découvrit que sans s'en rendre compte, il avait porté sa main droite à son entrejambe et qu'il se massait à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Il hésita un instant et retira son vêtement devenu encombrant...

De son coté, Yoh avait lui aussi abandonné l'idée de faire du sport ce même soir. Il était fatigué. Manta passerait la soirée avec lui. Il lui avait promit une bonne soupe Miso pour le remettre de ses émotions.

Lui aussi pensait à son adversaire masqué. Il trouvait le comportement de cette personne fort plaisant.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Répondis Manta. Ce gars est un névrosé !

- Mais ses cheveux sentaient bons.

Manta écarquilla les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois de suite.

- Pardon !

- Oui. Ses cheveux sentaient bon les fruits et le soleil !

Yoh arbora un sourire extatique. Manta, pensant son ami fatigué, le laissa aller à ses divagations. Il l'avait toujours prévenu que l'excès de Bob Love lui atteindrait le cerveau.

Deux jours plus tard, le futur condamné à mort, j'ai nommé un élève de Kuro Hebi ; et désigné reporter par les bons soins d'Hao, se présenta devant le futur roi des Shamans.

- J'ai les informations !

Le jeune homme était essoufflé. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et Hao l'attrapa à la gorge, ce qui eu un effet immédiat.

- Il s'appelle Asakura ! Yoh Asakura.

- Asakura…

- Et il vit sur la colline Funbari ! L'Inn est une auberge thermale, et…

Hao laissa tomber le jeune lycéen et s'en alla. Et incroyablement, il le laissa en vie.

Le soir même, Hao avait décidé de passer à l'action. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu ce garçon, il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille. Ainsi il était un Asakura. Ce devait être un shaman. Cela expliquait sa forme physique. Il devait suivre un entraînement rigoureux. Il n'avait jamais réussi à les battre. Aujourd'hui, il aurait sa revanche.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Nous sommes à égalité. Mais je vaincrais !

_Chapitre 4 : Entêtante sensation_

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui à la fin des cours, Yoh pensait au retour d'Anna qui ne devrait plus tarder. Il avait eu la paix pendant deux mois, mais la reprise ne serait que plus difficile. Jamais elle ne croirait qu'il avait fait autant d'exercice en son absence.

Il avait presque oublié cet adversaire qui l'avait tant chamboulé sur le moment. A l'école les gens réagissaient différemment, certains l'acclamait dès qu'il le voyait, les autres le fuyait, comme si « diabolique » avait été inscrit au fer rouge sur son front. Oui il avait tenu tête à ce soit disant monstre. Et il en était fier. Il avait pourtant, de part ce fait, perdu sa tranquillité, les lycéens s'agglutinant autour de lui pour avoir un récit détaillé des sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir dans cet affrontement. Et ce n'était plus une, mais la majorité des demoiselles ayant pu admiré son corps si bien travaillé et son charisme à toutes épreuves qui l'attendait à son casier le midi pour partager leur bentô avec lui. Dur, dur la célébrité.

Il était presque arrivé chez lui lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir. Son regard fut attiré vers la colline où se situait l'auberge, quelque chose semblait flotter dans l'air. Il ferma les yeux, attaqué par une goutte de pluie. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus personne. Il accéléra le pas, même si la fine pluie avait cessé, le ciel restait noir.

Arrivé en haut de la colline, il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui. Rien. Il se mit face à sa porte pour ouvrir et sentit une présence derrière lui, avant de se retourner.

Il resta sans voix face à ce visage, identique au sien. Hao resta lui aussi pétrifié. Ils demeurèrent ainsi à se regarder, détaillant chaque parcelle de leur corps identique. Yoh le reconnaissait à présent. Cette prestance, cette odeur…

Hao se remit rapidement de ses émotions.

- Tu me laisses rentrer ? Il va se remettre à pleuvoir.

Yoh sourit et ouvrit la porte pour laisser rentrer son double aux cheveux long. Il le regarda passer, sa démarche était légère et féline et ses vêtement si…particuliers, donnaient de l'aisance à la stature. Les deux garçons ôtèrent leurs chaussures et s'avancèrent dans le salon.

- Asakura Yoh…Commença l'invité.

Hao se mit à rire et se retourna, plantant son regard incandescent dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je m'appelle Hao… Hao Asakura.

Yoh sourit de plus belle après un instant d'hésitation. Il se dit qu'il devait faire face à un cousin ou un proche parent.

- Je me disais aussi que ton visage me rappelait quelque chose !

- Je suis ton frère jumeau.

Le visage de Yoh se raidit un peu. La voix de son jumeau était froide malgré le regard de braise qui le fixait. Un jumeau ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit. Hao avait été surprit en poussant ses recherches d'apprendre que cet individu était son frère. Mais cela n'avait pas assouvit son avidité de vengeance.

- Et je suis venu pour empocher ma victoire !

Yoh se mit à rigoler.

- J'ai toujours su que t'étais un mec sympa !

Hao était troublé d'avoir devant lui son jumeau si différent de lui. Cette défaite ne le troublait donc pas ? Il était pourtant un Asakura. Ses yeux dégageaient une lueur de joie et bien être, son sourire paraissait sincère. L'humidité de l'air faisait ressortir son odeur si douce. Il sentait bon. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et bien rose si…

Hao secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il voulait la victoire !

Il frappa dans le mur juste au dessus de l'épaule de l'autre Shaman, se retrouvant ainsi presque collé à lui. Il reprit son sang froid malgré les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il se redressa d'un air désinvolte pour s'adosser au mur, à coté de Yoh. Ce dernier se redressa aussi et approcha son visage de son identique qui avait les yeux dans le vague.

- Ca va ? Demanda Yoh légèrement inquiet.

Quand il revint à la réalité, Hao se retrouva nez à nez avec son hôte. Son self-control avait tout de même des limites. Il prit Yoh par la taille, et le retourna, d'un mouvement fluide afin que ce soit lui qui prenne sa place contre le mur. Yoh était donc prit en sandwich entre le mur et son frère, qui, comme un éclair fondit sur lui pour prendre ses lèvres. Il commença par sucer la lèvre inférieure de Yoh, qui l'entrouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Hao ne laissa pas passer cette occasion et glissa sa langue dans l'interstice, avec une infinie douceur.

Se laissant entraîner, Yoh ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter. Au fur et à mesure que le baiser prenait de la vigueur, le jeune Shaman en herbe prenait des initiatives, mordillant avec envie, la langue étrangère.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques instants avant que l'élève de Kuro Hebi ne rompe le baiser, à court de souffle. Il posa son front sur l'épaule accueillante, face à lui. Que lui avait-il prit ? Ce jeune homme lui faisait perdre l'esprit.

Yoh, quand à lui, était confiant. Il n'avait jamais connu de baiser comme celui-ci ! A vrai dire, il n'avait même jamais connu de baiser. Même avec Anna. Et il était agréablement surprit. C'était…comment dire…pénétrant !

Yoh regarda son aîné, appuyé contre son épaule et lui releva la tête en lui tenant le front. Il posa délicatement un smack sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se rebiffa et le gifla.

- Ne me touche pas !

Yoh se cogna dans le mur et retomba assit sous la violence du geste. Hao s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui passa les bras autour du cou avant de recoller ses lèvres à celles de sa moitié. Il était troublé. Yoh le laissait faire. Il était tout aussi perdu que son jumeau. Les geste de l'aîné pouvait être si doux et l'instant d'après si rudes… Yoh avait envie de le découvrir, de ne plus jamais le quitter. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son frère, lentement pour ne pas le brusquer, gentiment pour ne pas l'effrayer. Hao commença à avancer vers son frère, en posant les mains au sol, et appuya leur baiser. Cette fois-ci, il se rompit de lui-même, avec douceur.

Dans le regard de Yoh, il y avait tant de prévenance et de désir… Dans celui d'Hao, la lueur brûlante avait disparue, laissant seulement paraître un besoin inavoué.

Tu vas t'enrhumer si tu reste avec des vêtements mouillés…parvint à articuler Yoh en attrapant le bord de la cape de son frère.

Hao prit l'autre extrémité et ôta le large vêtement beige. Il resta avachi au sol, contemplant le corps svelte et musclé, pareil au sien et ne pu s'empêché de glisser les doigts dessus.

Hao se dressa après un frisson et s'assit sur ses talons. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi le touchait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi cela lui procurait-il autant de bien ? Il regarda les yeux de l'inquisiteur et se détendit quand il y lu de la passion et du désir.

Les mains de Yoh s'étant arrêté un instant à cause de la surprise d'Hao se remirent à parcourir le buste imberbe, tâtant de ça et là, la peau ferme. Il hésita quelques secondes et se pencha pour aller embrasser un des tétons de son frère, qu'il sentit se durcir immédiatement, et la peau légèrement halée se recouvrit de chaire de poule. Il se colla un peu plus à sa moitié pour remonter l'embrasser dans le cou.

Pendant se temps là, Hao se laissa tenter et toucha du bout des doigts le collier de son frère.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est un collier en griffes d'ours. C'est le seul objet qui me reste de ma rencontre avec Matamune, le protecteur de ma…de notre famille. Pour ressuscit…

- Retires-le ! Coupa Hao.

- Mais je ne l'enlève jamais…

Les mains d'Hao se crispèrent sur le collier. C'est lui-même qui avait offert ce collier à ce maudit chat. Voyant le trouble provoqué, Yoh décrocha le collier et le glissa dans sa poche.

Comme pour calmer Hao et l'entourer de douceur, Yoh l'embrassa à nouveau, apprivoisant l'enfant sauvage face à lui.

Débarrassé de sa barrière invisible, le cadet senti à son tour les mains de son autre glisser sur lui et dégrafer un à un les boutons de sa chemise fermée aléatoirement. Le frêle tissu glissa le long de son échine le faisant frémir à son tour. Son frère l'imitant, il le sentit prendre en bouche et mordiller subtilement le bourgeon de chair fraîchement découvert. Ceux-ci pointèrent immédiatement et la respiration de Yoh devint plus difficilement contrôlable. Il sentit son pantalon se tendre légèrement.

Hao était maintenant transporté par les évènements. Son frère réagissait à ses offensives et il admit que c'était agréable à voir. Il se surprit à presque l'envier et ses joues rosirent. Laissant une traînée de baisers baveux, Hao avait continué sur sa lancée, descendant vers le ventre de son conjoint. Sa peau avait un goût légèrement salé suite à la sueur qui commençait à poindre sur le petit corps en surchauffe.

Yoh se redressa sur ses genoux et passant les bras autour de son compagnon, l'ayant imité, ils tombèrent, l'un à la renverse et l'autre par-dessus celui-ci. Hao cligna les yeux en sentant à travers le tissu tendu, le membre enflé et désireux de sa moitié. Il ferma à demi les yeux, se laissant porter par le désir le gagnant. La chaleur de cet autre corps sur lui était une sensation inédite. La peau contre sa peau, les lèvres chaudes glissant le long de son visage et de son cou lâchant par moment de petits baisers commençait à l'exciter lui aussi.

Délicatement, le bassin de Yoh entama un mouvement de va-et-vient incontrôlable, se frottant à l'individu qui réagit également à la provocation. Hao eut bientôt le sentiment d'étouffer. Yoh s'assit, laissant l'autre au sol, essoufflé. Discrètement, il s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture de son jumeau. Il ouvrit la braguette tendue, libérant la masse de sa pression. Hao eut un gémissement de contentement qu'il ne pu réprimer. Yoh, prenant en main le bassin de son autre, glissa avec impertinence le pantalon le long des jambes fines mais musclées. Il le jeta un peu plus loin.

Se plaçant à genoux entre les jambes, il s'étira, glissant de façon féline sur le corps de son conjoint, frottant tout son corps sur le membre tumescent toujours prisonnier d'une épaisseur de tissu. Il l'embrassa tout du long se redressant puis baissa la croupe, adoptant la position du sphinx, et appuya son visage contre le boxer sombre d'Hao afin de faire lui ressentir de léger baisers au travers du tissus.

Hao resta au sol, les yeux clos à présent, comme vidé de ses forces. Il semblait être ailleurs, abandonné aux mains de son frère. Par moment il laissait échapper une plainte à travers sa respiration haletante.

Avec une douceur extrême, Yoh fit glisser le boxer de son jumeau,et s'occupa de lui, lentement.Les gémissements d'Hao devinrent plaignants.Yoh finit, au bout d'interminables minutes, par lui permettre de se libérer.

Yoh fut ramené à la réalité en avalant le liquide chaud, âcre et blanchâtre. Il s'assit, aussi haletant que son partenaire. Il regarda ce jeune homme semblable à lui, le visage décontracté et le sourire aux lèvres que le supplice soit enfin terminé. Yoh se mit à quatre pattes, allant embrasser Hao, partageant la substance pâteuse. Il s'accrocha à son cou et fut relevé quand Yoh s'assit. Le jeune Shaman étendit les jambes, se sentant lui même..."opprimé"

Hao le regarda, détaillant chaque parcelle de ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il remarqua le tissu toujours tendu et déboutonna le jean de son frère qui essaya de le retenir par un hoquet timide. Mais Hao était décidé à le faire souffrir pareillement à ce qu'il venait de connaître. Par des gestes plus brusques, il débarrassa le jeune homme de son pantalon moulant et de ses sous-vêtements. Après quelques coups de langue en guise d'introduction, Hao s'installa tête-bêche, à quatre pattes au dessus de son jumeau, renversé et cambré par les frissons le parcourant. Hao s'allongea sur son compagnon bien décider à lui faire connaître pareille torture.

Yoh finit de travailler l'intimité , enjoignant un va-et-vient au rythme des gestes de son jumeau. Il devait maintenant être prêt à le recevoir en lui. Et Hao l'avait bien comprit. Il se leva, délaissant son frère, puis l'aida à se lever. Après quelques étreintes et embrassades, il prit appui, les paumes contre la paroi lambrissée. Yoh glissa les mains sur les flancs de celui-ci puis prit appui également sur la cloison, et d'un mouvement léger, il empala son frère, son geste prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils se retrouvèrent par terre. Ils explosèrent d'un rire complice. La porte du placard venait de s'ouvrir et ils étaient tombés à l'intérieur2. Yoh se dégagea, libérant son frère qui en profita pour fuir à quatre pattes, après avoir réussir à sortir du tas de vêtement dans lequel il était tombé.

Yoh regarda son frère se faufiler et se dépêcha de le rattraper, en se prenant au jeu, c'est-à-dire en le suivant à quatre pattes. Hao balançaient ses hanches de gauche à droite pour attiser l'envie de son jumeau qui n'en pouvait déjà plu.

Il rattrapa donc son frère et le monta, comme un animal, toujours en essayant de garder un minimum de délicatesse. Au premier coup de hanche, la tête d'Hao tapa dans le meuble face à lui et la chaîne hi-fi se mit en route.

Yoh lâcha son amant alors que celui-ci roulait par terre. Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et l'embrassa, inquiet.

- Ca va aller ?

Et chose inattendue, Hao se mit à rigoler, presque sympathiquement. Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son double pour s'empaler rapidement sur lui. Il poussa un cri de satisfaction et prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser, appuyant le contact, et entamer un va-et-vient torride. Yoh l'accompagna volontiers dans ses mouvements de bassin tout en caressant les cuisses de son compagnon. Il ne fut pas long à répandre sa semence, sa souffrance ayant déjà trop duré.

Yoh s'allongea contre son frère sur le tapis vénitien et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment à s'embrasser et se caresser. En fond sonore, Bob Love, un rythme doux et mélancolique, permettant aux deux amants de se reposer.

Hao leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

- Pourquoi y a t-il un rouleau à pâtisserie sur la table basse ?

Yoh sourit. En effet, il n'y avait pas touché…

- C'est à Anna. Elle cuisine souvent en regardant la télévision !

Hao se retint difficilement de poser des questions sur cette Anna. Il se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie que l'atmosphère se refroidisse. Il tendit la main pour toucher à tâtons ce qui était disposé sur la table en question. Il en retira un rouleau de film plastique. Il garda l'objet dans les mains, l'observant sous tous les angles. Le rouleau était étroit et épais.

Hao se redressa et s'installa sur les cuisses de son jumeau et le caressa doucement. Aussi habile qu'un charmeur de serpent, le ptit Hao. Il fit de même avec le sien, en se frottant contre le membre dressé de son frère. Une fois les deux membres en érection, il demanda à son partenaire de se lever. Yoh s'exécuta, un brin perplexe.

C'est alors qu'Hao se baissa afin de ramasser le rouleau et l'enfila délicatement sur son compagnon et se glissa à l'autre extrémité. Le cadet haussa un sourcil. Où son frère allait-il chercher des idées pareilles ?

Ce petit jeu durant deux minutes à peine puis ils se séparèrent et Yoh, prenant son jumeau par la main, l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour qu'ils puissent aérer leur peau dégoulinante d'une sueur bien méritée. Sagement, chacun des deux êtres savonna son reflet, s'autorisant tout de même quelques baisers et ils se rincèrent rapidement, puis s'enroulèrent dans de grandes serviettes moelleuses.

Yoh entraîna alors Hao dans son lit afin de prendre un repos bien gagné. Ils s'endormirent vite, enserrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Epilogue : Ne jamais perdre ses résolutions_

Yoh avait passé une nuit géniale. Il était heureux et s'agrippait à son frère comme le malheur sur le monde. Il ne voulait plus jamais le quitter. Rester avec son double et continuer à vivre d'une façon aussi fusionnelle. Ce qu'il avait apprit cette nuit, valait tous les secrets de la terre. Anna comprendrait. Oui, il en était sûr.

Hao se réveilla avec le petit matin. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, détaillant le visage face au sien. Il était beau quand il dormait. Front à front, enlacés l'un et l'autre, la radio tournant toujours dans le salon produisait un faible fond sonore. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Yoh et le smacka rapidement.

Il fit en sorte de se dégager sans réveiller son amant et se leva. Il essaya de retrouver le chemin du salon, et visita un peu la maison. Arrivé enfin dans le salon, sur le tapis de leur nuit folle, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une odeur saumâtre et légèrement désagréable s'élevait.

Il partit récupérer ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Il prit le jeans de Yoh et fouilla dans les poches pour récupérer le collier millénaire en dents d'ours et l'enfila. Il se mit à rire en regardant les traces qu'ils avaient laissées la veille au soir.

Il ouvrit la porte de réfrigérateur dans la cuisine et sortit un pot de Nutella et son sourire s'allongea.

Il retourna dans la chambre et dessina à l'aide du chocolat sur le ventre de son cadet, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller.

« J'ai gagné »

Puis il quitta la maison, retournant calmement chez lui.


End file.
